Total Drama Powers
by Warriorgirl111
Summary: 18 of the TDI characters DON'T know each other and are going to the same high school... BUT THEY HAVE SUPER POWERS!Pairings: DxC, GxT, BxG, LxT, OxI, HxJ, DxS, NxK. Chapter 7! I love messing with their lives! Probably discontinued. Sorry.
1. I Feel Connected

Hi, yes, I know this has been done a couple times, but I wanted to make a story about TDI, this is my first story, PLEASE don't leave mean comments, I've done it before to stories on deviantART and I learned my lesson. So, please enjoy, I'm sorry for any characters that I didn't put in this story, for all the couples people don't like that I put in. So, what are you waiting for?! READ!!!!!!

**Bridgette's POV**

"Am I at the right place?" I asked the bodyguard outside the big, big building. I'm going to a 'special' school for 'special' people. Meaning a school that has you, instead of really learning, learn things about how to control SUPER POWERS. Yeah, I know. I can move, heat, and cool water, but I can also talk to animals, land or water, and I can use nature. I'm going to a school for this because I was too dangerous to be around normal people. It's alright with me. Here, we can do anything; I can be MYSELF without drowning someone or accidentally speaking in Dolphin instead of English.

"Yes, Miss, your name is?" The tough man asked me, snapping me back to reality. "Bridgette." I answered. They said that since we'd be away from our parents for most of our lives, after leaving the school, we'd be fighting villains. So we don't need our last names anymore. I heard that when we finish, we join groups of six, containing 3 boys, 3 girls. "Room… 212." He said, looking down at the clipboard that had just popped into his hands. "Do we have roommates?" I asked. "Yes, but you're lucky, you have bed choice since yours aren't here yet." He said. I started to walk toward the big building, wondering who my roommates are.

"Okay, so let's see, I'll put my board here and start to fill up my cabinet for clothes, by the bed." I said to myself, trying to memorize the room, after setting up my board, putting sheets on the bed, taking out my iPod and speaker, letting music blast through my room. I grabbed my swimsuits; of course I have MILLIONS of them. The song 'Don't Trust Me' started to play, but I changed it. Not in the mood for a 'dirty' song. Next up was 'Connected'. I turned it up.

_I'm blind-folded on this carriage ride that they call life.  
Keep trying to make it through the next turn, knuckles white and holdin' tight.  
So here I go, takin' the curve,  
but I know that I'm never alone.  
I think of you, and how you never let me go. _

I began to dance, sing, moving around the room. It was so perfect.

_I feel connected (connected), protected (protected), it's like you're standing right with me all the time.  
You hear me (you hear me), you're near me (you're near me),  
and everything else is gonna be alright.  
'Cause nothing can break this, nothing can break this, nothing can break this tie.  
Connected... oooooh connected inside._

_It's not an accident, the time we spent apart.  
But now we're so close, I can always find you right here in my heart.  
You've given me somethin' I need, and I don't ever want it to end.  
Because of you, I know I've found my strength again. _

_I feel connected (connected), protected (protected), it's like you're standing right with me all the time.  
You hear me (you hear me), you're near me (you're near me),  
and everything else is gonna be alright.  
'Cause nothing can break this, nothing can break this, nothing can break this tie.  
Connected... ooooh connected inside._

_Every time that I breathe, I can feel the energy.  
Reachin' out, flowin' through, you to me and me to you. wake or dream,  
walk or stand, you are everywhere I am.  
Separate souls, unified, touching at the speed of light._

_oh, yeaaaaaaaaah, oh whoa YEAH_

_I feel connected (connected), protected (protected), it's like you're standing right with me all the time.  
You hear me, you're near me,  
and everything else's gonna be alright.  
connected (connected), protected (protected), it's like you're sitting right with me all the time.  
You hear me, you're near me,  
and everything else's gonna be alright._

_'Cause nothing can break this, nothing can break this, nothing can break this tie._

_connected, connected inside, connected, connected inside, connected._

_oh Yeah!_

Suddenly, I saw another girl, Goth, by the looks of it. But she was smiling. I don't think she's mean. "Hi, is this room 212?" She asked me. "Yeah, are you my roommate?" I asked her. "Yeah, I guess." She said. We both started to unpack, chatting about ourselves, our opinions of the place, our hobbies. There were three beds, so we were waiting for one more. They were across from each other, not bunk beds. I guess they thought that we'd break them. "So, what's your power?' She asked me. "Basically, anything to do with nature, animals, and water. Yours?" I asked. "I have mind-type powers. I can move things with my mind, read minds, see peoples past, future, dreams, basically anything like that." She said. Then, our last roommate walked in.

**Courtney's POV**

"Aw, man! I'm last in here." I said, looking at the room. It was HUGE. No bunk-beds, there were three beds, and the last one was the one with a view. In my room, there were two girls, one who was a Goth girl, I guess, the other a blond surfer. I WAS a C.I.T., though, so I think I can make friends. "Hi, I'm Bridgette." The blond said, extender her hand. "Courtney." I said, taking her hand and shaking it. "And you are?" I asked the other girl. "Gwen and it's a pleasure." The other girl said. "Why didn't you take the bed by the window, people always take it." I said. "Oh, you've been here before?" Gwen said. "Nah, my sister, Avis, she went here before. She can change into any bird." I explained. "Oh, okay. I don't like it because I ALWAYS need water and the mini fridge for it is right there." Bridgette said. "My power's water." She finished. "And I can't stand the light, I'm Goth." Gwen said. "Oh, okay then. I like the window. I can control air." I said. Yeah, most people would think I'd have fire, but I can't. I can control wind, air, anything like that. I can make tornadoes; I can change the temperature in the air. Yeah, hard for me, since it's always let out when I get angry.

Me: So, what do you all think of the super-powers?

Gwen: Since when am I so Goth that I can't stand the light?!

Me: Since now.

Courtney: Plus, she wanted to give me the window, since I'm her favorite.

Bridgette: She is not, right, Warrior?

Me: Ummm….

Trent: Man, why wasn't I in this chapter?!

Me: 'Man', since you weren't in this chapter, you should leave. But you will be in the next chapter.

Duncan: Will I be?

Me: Duh, Duncan, if people think Courtney's my favorite you will be in the chapter!

Geoff: What about me, dude?

Me; First, I'm a girl. Second, I don't do Fanon couples. So yes, you will be.

Courtney: Will you guys just SHUT UP!!!!! Review!


	2. Killer Bass, Screaming Gophers, and

Yes, the next chapter is up, for the small amount of readers I have. For those of you who DO like this story, even the people who do not own accounts to the sites I put this story on and those who do, I thank you for reading and hopefully liking my story. Please Read! RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!

**Trent's POV**

"What room am I in?" I asked the man who was guarding the doors. I saw a pretty Goth girl walk into the building, which was humongous. She wasn't just pretty, she was beautiful! But I'm not supposed to get girls at the school. I'm supposed to learn how to harness the power of my green and black guitar, which has the same designed hand print on my shirt, and the same colors as well. "Hello?" The guard said, waving a hand in front of my face. "Yes, sir?" I said, shaking my head out of my haze. "You're in room 310." The man said, in a bored voice. I'm sure he was bored because he'd done this so many place will be fun… I hope.

"Hey, dude, what's up? I'm Geoff." A guy, straight blond hair with a cowboy hat on it said. He put his hand up for a knuckle touch, and I followed suit. A guy with dark clothes, a spiked collar, and a green Mohawk came towards me.

"Name?" He asked me.

"Trent." I responded.

"Criminal Record?" He asked. This guy was weird.

"None." I said." I'm just too into writing and making music for being a criminal." I added.

"Okay, sorry about that. I sort of wanted to be the delinquent at the school, like I was at my old school. I'm Duncan." He said, cooling down. He seemed like not such a bad guy, now that he didn't like he was about to punch me. "Cool. What are your powers?" I asked both guys. "I can time travel." Geoff said. "I can set things on fire." He said. "Hey, did you guys see a Goth chick come by?" I asked, thinking about the girl at the gate. In fact, I can't stop thinking about her! "Yeah, I did see a Goth chick go into room 212 when the elevator stopped on the second level. About 5'9, black clothes, black boots, dark blue and black hair streaks?" He said. "Yeah, that's her." I told him. "I only noticed her because there was this REALLY hot blond chick in there, blue jacket, ponytail."

**Duncan's POV**

"So, I'm walking into my new dorm, and I see this girl. She is **FLYING** in the air. She's sort of preppy, but really hot. She slowly inched her way through the air, towards the school, and landed near me. She had these gray, Athena-ish type of eyes, onyx, and tiny freckles. I stopped, noticing that I was staring, but then I saw her talk to the guard, and then fly off towards room 212." I told the guys as Trent started to unpack. Since they'd mentioned the chicks they saw, I thought I'd mention her. "I wonder when we'll be called to get our teams." Trent said. "_Bzzzzzzzzzz!"_ "C'mon, that's the bell!"Geoff said. "Okay." I said.

We walked into the auditorium and sat beside three other guys. A brown haired, gap-toothed guy who looked like a nerd, a dark haired guy who was reading a book, and a Jamaican guy holding a bunny.

"Alright, students, soon, you will all be paired up with groups depending on who will work well together, what we think will happen, and who we think. Will be. The one person. Who is the villain!" The principal yelled. "First, for group one, you will choose your names later, is… DJ! Nature!" The Jamaican guy got up from the stands and stepped onto the ground, and was given a wreath of thorns as a weapon. "Next for group one… Noah! Knows Everything!" The guy with the book took it down with him and was given a bigger book, but it looked like it wasn't heavy at all. "And, the last of the boys in their dorm…Cody! Electricity!" The last boy came down and was given a small lightning bolt. "Now, the first girl of group one-or should I say, girls-Katie and Sadie! Speed!" Two twins, one fat, one skinny, came up to the teacher and got two pink speed jackets."And last… Beth! Shape shifter!" A short nerdy girl went up to get a bracelet. They all then went to a special section for group one and worked on getting a name. "Group two! First…Justin! Gorgeousness!" A guy who got every girl and some of the guys in the room to stare at him walked up and got a bright mirror. "Next… Owen! Stink!" A big, fat guy walked down the stands and got an every-lasting pizza box. "And, the last boy in their group… Tyler! Sports!" A guy who tripped on every stair finally got down there and got a sweatband. "And the girls… Heather, Air! Izzy, Craziness! And Lindsay, duplication!" She bellowed. Three girls, two of them very hot, one with crazy orange hair came down. Izzy got a helmet, Heather got a lighter, and Lindsay got a locket. They all sat down in their new seats. "Now, the first boy on the last team… Trent! Music!" Trent went up to the lady and got a magic guitar pick. "Next… Geoff! Time Travel!" Geoff went up and got a watch. "And, the last boy… Duncan! Fire!" I went up and was given a sword. It had indents of skulls and a silver handle. "Now, for the girls! Gwen! Mind!" Gwen, the girl whom Trent had mentioned walked up and got two dark moon earrings. "Bridgette! Water!" The girl Geoff had mentioned walked up and got a brand new dolphin-whistle. And I hope the last one is who I think it is…. "And last… Courtney! Ice!" She came strutting down the stairs and got a small diamond dagger, which, engraved along the handle, said 'Nothing's Impossible". We went over to the stands to choose a name.

**Heather's POV**

"Alright, so, we're agreed, we're the Screaming Gophers, right?" I asked my team. The teams were all working on different team ideas. I raised my hand, resulting in the teacher coming over."Yes, Miss Heather?" She asked. "Just wondering, is there a hero in the prophecy?" I asked. "Well, there is, but there's more about the villain. Beautiful, powerful, strong, it goes on and on and on." She said, and then I said, "Did you figure out a team name?" "Yes, we did, we're the Screaming Gophers." I answered. I don't know, but I… I think I want to be the villain.

**DJ's POV**

I wonder what name my team should have. Who the villain is? Well, let's see. It could be the guy over there, with a green Mohawk, or maybe the dark haired girl, but it really could be anyone. "Okay, how about… Team Racers? We could have the bunny be our mascot?" The geek, I'm guessing Cody, said. "Hmmmmm… Well, nothing better, I guess." Everybody said. "Okay, Miss?" Beth yelled to the teacher. "Yes?" she said. "We're Team Racers." Beth said.

I saw the team left of us say that they were the Screaming Gophers, on the right, the Killer Bass. We were then told to choose a place where our team could talk, and work, and everything, and basically, a secret spot for our team to work on powers and hang out. That would be where we'd spend our free time. We can do anything there. Noah led our team to a spot in the middle of the trees, then, I guess because he knows everything, he found A SECRET HIDDEN AMUSEMENT PARK! "Okay, how about everybody partner up, and we'll all work on our powers, then meet up at the ticket booth, got it?" Cody said. In the end, it was Beth and Cody at 'Extreme Cyclone' that ride that Bunny and I are scared of, it spins while going across. Me and Noah at GRAVITRON, which just spins, and Katie and Sadie by the Ferris wheel.

Ezekiel: What's 'Extreme Cyclone, eh?

Me: You've never heard of- Wait, you're not in this story, leave!

Harold: But we want to be!

Me: But I hate you!

Harold: Why?

Me: Courtney wouldn't have been voted off because of you!

Courtney: *Comes in with another lamppost* Yeah, she's right!

Duncan: Princess! Come to claim that kiss?

Me: Are you just quoting lines from my favorite episodes?

Duncan: Oh, those are your favorite episodes? What else?

Me: Basic Training, because you guys kissed, Paintball Deer Hunt, because your antlers got tangles, The Sucky Outdoors, because she cuddled you.

Courtney: HE was cuddling ME!

Me: Actually, Courtney, it only makes sense that you were cuddling him, since he didn't have his arm around you, and you were on top of him.

Duncan: *High fives me* I think we're gonna be good friends!

Trent: Well, this was a very long and annoying chapter so LEAVE! And review! And leave comments!


	3. Grab Your Boards And Go!

**Gwen's POV**

My team, Trent, Geoff, Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette and I, all went through the woods and found a beach, no, not just a beach, it was a perfect beach! Bridgette said she'd teach us to surf. It's when you have a board, you'll ride a wave with it, and you probably already know what surfing is. My board is midnight blue, with silver moons and stars. Bridgette's has a yin/yang sign on it with dolphins surrounding it, and it's blue. Court's has a white one with swirls all over it, and it's also got a flowered design. She has a special pocket for her dagger. Trent has a board that has the same design as the sleeves of his shirt, with, in the middle, the handprint. Geoff's has a design of fireworks, that says 'Party on!' on it. Duncan's is red and black with his skull emblem and a special spot for his sword.

"Hey, Gwen, I think Trent likes you!" Bridgette told me. "Maybe. I think that Geoff guy's looking at you." I said. It's so weird, how a guy can just look at a girl and the girl will blush, then, suddenly, they're dating, or something. It makes absouloutly no sense.

Bridgette and I paddled up the wave and stood up, and let us ride. Then, suddenly, I was flicked of my board, into the air, and Trent was laid on his board, and the next minute, I was on top of him, staring into his eyes. I realized that they were green, and he was really cute. Dark hair, a divine smile…

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said, getting off of him. "It was probably my powers acting up." I added. "It's okay. Hey, look!" He pointed to the beach, where Courtney and Duncan were.

**Courtney's POV**

"Ugh, get away from me, you Ogre!" I yelled at Duncan. He kept trying to get to me, like, sitting beside me, trying to put his arm over my shoulder, and get me to like him. Boys. Idiots. "You know you love it, Princess! You want me!" He said. Princess? How low can you get?! "First off, my name's Courtney, and second, Yes, I want you." I said, then, "To leave." Then, I kicked him where it hurts, and heard the rest laughing and him in pain. I grabbed my board, and headed to the waves.

I went to the water and started to ride. It was good to get him to leave. I then saw Bridgette surfing, and trying to help Geoff. Then…

**Bridgette's POV**

He is SO cute. But… he's clueless. He doesn't know how to talk to me without making a fool of himself! I ended up going on his board to help him. He was just talking, and saying how much he loved this place, then, he fell into the water. I began to pull him out, and then got caught in his deep blue eyes. He might have been caught in my green ones, but I'm not sure. Then, suddenly, I fell in with him. Laughing, I exclaimed, "Well, that was fun. C'mon, let's go back to shore."

On shore, we all talked and shared stories until it was time for dinner. We were going to eat, then get our schedules, then we can come back to compare. But we probably have all the same classes.

Bridgette: Awwwwww. That was so soft that it makes me want to MELT! Where'd you get the idea for my awesome board?

Me: It's my brand new board. Way better than my old one.

Gwen: Why do I land on Trent?

Me: Because I'm awesome.

Duncan: This was a bad chapter for me, it hurt!

Courtney: That's what you get!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Kicks him again)

Trent: That was so short!

Me: Yeah, I know. I want to work on some of my other stories.

Geoff: PARTY NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!

Me: Hey, don't give it away! Review and Comment!


	4. We Battle out then Party down!

**Alright, I wanted to write more, so too bad! So, this isn't actually that much of a party, but the next part will-hopefully- be good.**

**Lindsay's POV **

Okay, so I'm in the gym after hanging out at the mall, my group's spot, and we're getting our powers tested. So, Gwendolyn is going up for the battle thing, our test, against Nate. Gwendolyn was lifting up objects around the room, and Nate was blindfolded and dodging it. In the end, he'd found a week point on the middle of her back, poked it lightly, and she fell. Next up was Britney and Hannah. Hannah swirled a tornado around Britney, and she pushed her almost out of the ring, but then was doused with water. Then there was Jesse and Cole. After, it was me and Becka. She shape-shifted, I duplicated. She won. Then AJ and Todd. AJ was the winner. Jeremy and Taylor. Taylor is REALLY cute. But Jeremy won. Then it was Kateline and Sally, but they tied, because they wouldn't play. Then it was Cara and Dustin.

**Duncan's POV**

Princess and I were fighting pretty hard. I sent blasts of fire towards her; she turned them to ice and fired them back. By now, I was completely and totally on fire. And she was turning to ice. Like, her skin was white, her hair was white curls, and her outfit was changing to a crystal dress. Yeah, a couple of people have different things that go with their powers. I erupt into flames and my clothes get sort of torn and burnt.

"C'mon, darling, is that the best you can do?" I yelled to her. "No, you Neanderthal. She drove up towards me and I felt like I was seriously frozen. Like a brain freeze, but it went through my entire body. Pure pain. I've heard of it. Only some of the best super heroes can do it. Sorry for her, but I can do a full burn. She bent over in pain, in the same position as me. Letting go of the freeze. I immediately broke the burn.

Then, as we walked off, my finger gently brushed hers. I felt a spark. Not like one that hurt, but like one that gave you a tingly spine. We all walked back to our seats. "Alright, we have a party set up for all of you, so you can have fun while we put in records of powers, and we have a girl's locker room that the girls can stay in, and a room for the guys!" With that, the gym teacher disappeared by smoke.

We all started to flow towards the rooms, where the guys and I found lockers with our names on them and a small computer, where it seemed all of our clothes that weren't for normal, like gym, party, blah, blah, blah, and once we pressed them, they popped on us.

**Cody's POV**

Yeah, I'm Cody, the Codester, the Code-MIESTER! Chicks are always trying to get me. I'm single by choice. But not for long. There's a hot girl over there. Tall, Goth, stormy eyes, hair streaks. Gwen. "Hey." I said, yawning, putting my arm around her shoulder as I yawned. She pushed me off and took my arm with her powers and put it towards my back. Ouch. I felt a bolt of ice go against it, and then it was fine. I turned around. Another girl, brown haired, prep. She was telling her to stop. The girl who'd fought Duncan. I think her name's Courtney. Ice. That explains the cold feeling. They walked off towards Bridgette. I headed to DJ and Noah. DJ's pretty nice, Noah's… Um… I guess you could say sarcastic.

The groups, by dorms, were clustered together. Room 212, Gwen, Bridgette, Courtney, Room 310, Trent, Geoff, Duncan, Room 218, Heather, Lindsay, Izzy, 319, Justin, Tyler, Owen, Room 208, Katie, Sadie, Beth, Room 314, my room, Noah, DJ, and me. I can already tell who's into who. Gwen and Trent, Gwen's not into me. Bridgette and Geoff, it's too obvious. Courtney and Duncan, although Courtney denies it. Heather and Justin, because they're both vain. Lindsay and Tyler, dumb blond and jock. Izzy and Owen, I heard that Owen stole a cookie for her, and that's a lot for him. Katie's got a crush on Noah, Sadie on DJ. I guess I'd be with Beth. She's hot, and nice.

**Izzy: Owen, that's so sweet!**

**Owen: You wanna pig out at the buffet?**

**Izzy: K!**

**Duncan: WHEN will I get a kiss from Princess?**

**Me: I'm not TOTALLY sure, but I've already planned it.**

**Bridgette: And Geoff? What about he and I?**

**Me: Well, you won't make out as much; does that answer your question?**

**Gwen: What about Trent and I?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Trent: What will that chapter be **called**?**

**Me: FINALLY! That's seriously what it'll be called. Now, before these annoying people can keep talking, REVIEW AND COMMENT!**


	5. Class Is In Session!

**Sadie's POV**

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I can't believe I get to go to a special school for my powers! Katie and I aren't twins; we're not even born from parents who are super! When we were born, it turned out that one of us had speed, and we don't even know which one! We hung out together so much that the other one got super powers, too! So, like, we're starting classes today! Here's my schedule:

Class Teacher Number of Room

* * *

Homeroom Ms. Dander 1122

* * *

English Mrs. Trencher 1452

* * *

Math Mr. Trucker 7896

* * *

Power Gym Mr. Hatchet 1234

* * *

Electives Mr. MacLean 8907

* * *

Science Dr. Fidget 2139

* * *

Reading Ms. Mayer 3333

* * *

All Six Dr. Florentine 1

* * *

All Six is a program for the groups. We're assigned to our groups' number room, and then we learn how to use our powers in harmony, so that we can all use them to defeat a villain. There are soooo many cute boys in my first class. I'm sort of crushing on DJ, but he'd never like me. I'm fat, I'm not smart, and he'd probably go for someone else. The only thing we have in common is that we both love animals.

* * *

**Beth's POV**

This is so amazing! We're going to a super hero class! My new room is so awesome! It shape-shifts at the same pattern as me! Since I haven't really gotten my powers in order, I shape-shift into a lot of different creatures at once. I'm glad we finally got our schedules.

Class Teacher Number of Room

* * *

Homeroom Ms. Dander 1122

* * *

Reading Ms. Mayer 3333

* * *

English Mrs. Trencher 1452

* * *

Power Gym Mr. Hatchet 1234

* * *

Electives Mr. MacLean 8907

* * *

Math Mr. Trucker 7896

* * *

Science Dr. Fidget 2139

* * *

All Six Dr. Florentine 1

* * *

Yeah, so, I've got my eye out for this guy, Cody. He's the type of guy who wants to get all the girls, but doesn't. He gets me, and I think it's cute. I can't believe how lucky I got for groups. Some people weren't so lucky. Alright, first class. The people in it are Heather, Lindsay, DJ, Duncan, Gwen, and… Cody!

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

Alright, so right now, I've got English. I'm pretty good at it, so it shouldn't be a problem. Next I've got Math. No prob, I'm pretty good at it. The other people, since I talked to all the teachers, are Sadie, Katie, Tyler, Justin, Duncan and I. Not exactly the best group to have math with, because there's no competition. I breezed through English, answering questions left and right, and when I was done with my independent work, I drew ice, and snow, and of course, what my costume would be when I get to design it. I'm not a very good artist, but I like to plan. Gwen's such a good artist, Bridgette's a great surfer, Geoff can have fun, Trent plays guitar, even Duncan does illegal acts… even though that doesn't really count as a talent, or a good quality. I've always felt like I'm not good at anything. I can play violin, I'm a born leader, blah, blah, blah, but my parents constantly are saying that I'm not good at anything and a 'disappointment to the family'. That's why I'm going to school here, besides to control my ice powers. My mom thinks I'm a freak! I wasn't born to my family, I'm adopted.

* * *

**Tyler's POV**

Yeah, I'm Tyler, jock, strong, cool. So, I'm in my Math class, so boring. Katie and Sadie were staring at Justin, who was overlooking some of his modeling. Duncan was annoying Courtney. I was so bored. Mr. Trucker came in. It seems like his name comes from his power! He was as big as a truck! He boomed, "I am Mr. Trucker! This is math class! You must go by my rules, big good students, and now, take out your books, pencils, and paper!" Everyone did that, and then he changed back to normal size, and calmly said, "Alright, I will be pairing you up, completely randomly. There will be boy-girl groups." I saw Duncan wink at Courtney, who glared at him, and it looked like he was in pain. She probably iced him in the nuts. Sadie and Katie were fighting over who deserved to be Justin's partner. "Now, pair one, Duncan and Sadie. And if you think there are better pairings, they will be changed. Pair two, Tyler and Katie." I glanced at Katie, and smiled. She looked sad that Sadie was with Duncan, but still smiled back. "Last pair…Courtney and Justin." Justin glanced at Courtney, but she turned around, probably trying not to like him. It would've been completely lustful, anyways.

I walked over to Katie. "Hi, I'm Tyler. You must be Katie." I said. I don't like her, but I want to be nice. "Yeah, and I saw you eyeing that blond girl." She said. I guess she meant Lindsay. Yeah, I guess I do like her. She's sort of dumb, but I don't mind, it's sort of cute. "Yes, I sort of like her." I answered, shamelessly. Her grin grew wider. "Great! I'll help you!"

Well. That was surprising. "Okay."

* * *

**Alright, I'm sorry to anyone who wanted this to be longer. Before this ends, I'm writing a 'TDI Interviews' sort of thing. And I want people to ask the characters questions. So, here's something to fill out if you want to be someone who askes a question:**

**Name(First):**

**Clothing:**

**Person to ask:  
**

**Question:**

**Anything Else?:

* * *

**

**Me: I'm in a bad mood.**

**Courtney: Why?**

**Me: I've got this story idea going through my head CONSTANTLY, but I don't know what to do with it.**

**Gwen: Then write it.**

**Me: Wait, after I got back from dinner it left. But I have terrible news.**

**Geoff: WHAT? DID ALIENS KIDNAP YOUR TWIN SISTER SO YOU HAVE TWO BEDROOMS AND ALL THE SPACE TO YOURSELF?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Me: No. *cries* I'm starting MIDDLE SCHOOL tomorrow!**

**Bridgette: I feel SO bad for you!**

**Me: And the worst part, this guy who HATES me might have a locker close to me or next to me!**

**Duncan: Wow. That's so PATHETIC!**

**Me: Shut it!**

**Beth: That's THO sad!**

**Cody: The only reason I'm here is because of Gwen.**

**Justin: *Looks in mirror* Oh, sorry. Review, comment, yada, yada, yada!  
**


	6. Skulni

**Hey, guys! I'm back from the dead! More like back from TDC and NJAFT land. The WEIRDEST thing happened today! Some random guy I don't even know asked me out! Frrreeeaaakkkyy! So, before I start this chappie, I'm going to put in a few notes about my new story, TDM: Total Drama the Musical!**

Yes, Total Drama the musical! The cast is a 50-50 percent chance of being correct, because I'm not completely sure if 1. Duncan will be included, 2. What the freaky girl's name is and 3. What the mean guy's name is But, I decided on Leshawna's words in the trailer, and went with Alehondro and for the girl, I made one up. Kayla. So, this is how I think it would go. They travel around the world to different places, and they have to sing all the time. The confessional is an airplane bathroom, to be safe they get barf bags filled with peanuts, and they go on the 'drop of shame' with an airplane. Will include new couples, but stick with most of zee old. To get to the trailer, type in on YouTube: Total Drama the Musical - Trailer 1.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

Once Math was over, I walked up to Mr. Trucker. I'm going to get Courtney as my Math partner, no matter _what. _First, I'd get more time with her, even though we have nearly all of our classes together. But, also because I'm terrible at Math, so it might be good to have her help me. "Mr. Trucker, I had an idea for the groups." I said. "Yes, Duncan? You want to be with Courtney, the girl you were_ annoying_?" He asked, glaring at me. "Well, yes, sir. It might be good, since she is ice and I'm fire, so it would help so that we can settle our differences and… _harmonize_ with our powers." Yeah, that'll work. Seriously, everything would've been easier if she could just fall for me. But, I do love a challenge. "Well, Mr. Smith, **(A/N: I wanted the teachers to call them by their last names sometimes, I just think it fits. My teachers use those.) **There were in fact two students when I first started working here. They were both your age. The girl had land, the boy had water. They ended up hating each other. I paired them together, and they began to work well, and, during a study, as I have heard, they ended up kissing. And, it may be a rumor, but they might have even ended up married. With luck, you two will get along. But, if it gets too annoying or I hear any complaints about being too loud, you'll be separated."

I walked away. I like her… more than just being hot, I guess. But I am **not **soft!

* * *

**Bridgette's POV**

Alright, last class before All Six. It's weird, but we have the entire class with everyone from our group, so there's no real change. We got our rooms switched, so we now each have our _own _room, but they connect to the rest of them. I'm between Trent and Geoff. The first is Gwen, then Trent, then me, then Geoff, then Courtney, and finally Duncan. I heard Courtney saying that Duncan snuck into her room about… 5 times today. "Madison! You're up!" My teacher, Mr. Hatchet, yelled at me. We were showing our powers.

"Yes, sir!" We were all going through our powers. Courtney was going through a snow storm, and doing her best at staying warm. Duncan was going through a giant wild fire in the woods, trying not to burst into flames himself. And, of course, die. Trent was going through a fake-cavern thing and it had tons of instruments playing. He had to play his guitar over them all. Gwen was going through a room where everyone was thinking tons of random things and she had to withstand them. Geoff was going on a scavenger hunt through different times. I was going to a **huge **tank to see how long I could hold my breath.

After it ended, we went to power class. We were supposed to be making our costumes right now. I started by getting a good bathing suit, one of my favorites, because it looks good on me, and it's still comfortable. Then, I sewed in perfect blue thread, that helps me. It lets me blend in in the water. Then I added in a couple of things, like the ability to change me to look like any fish, shark, or sea mammal. Gwen's costume was silver, with moons and stars. It helped her control her thoughts, and with it, she can walk through walls and stuff. Trent's costume has a built-in mike and holder for his guitar. Geoff's costume basically consisted of his pink shirt and jean shorts, with a special time-traveling bracelet. Not much, but you could still see his rock-hard abbs through it, since the shirt was _open._ Duncan's outfit was his same clothing, too, except with a less burn design, plus the sleeves were ripped and shredded, so you could see his chest too, which i think Courtney was secretly looking at. Courtney's costume was pretty... skimpy. I heard she had a bet with Duncan, so hers was a short ice blue sparkly dress.

* * *

**Heather's POV**

The school day was _degrading! _I've got a ton of classes with _idiots _and I _hated_ it! I walked into my room and the first thing I saw on my desk was a golden flute. Next to it was a ruby-encrusted mirror. I picked up the flute, and two small bottles fell out. A blood-red one, with the words 'Temporary Beauty' on it, and a black one that said 'Everlasting Beauty' on it. Then, I picked up the mirror. A spider-y face appeared. **(A/N: The mirror's words will be in _italic._)** _"I am the spirit of the mirror. My name... is Skulni."_ I turned it over and saw an inscription.

_Skulni_

_Spirit of the mirror. The beauty within._

I drank the black one.

* * *

**Me: This took FOREVER! But I really love how it turned out.**

**Heather: But I'm already the most beautiful person on earth!**

**Lindsay: No, I am!**

**Courtney: I am!**

**Gwen: I am!**

**Bridgette: I am!**

**Izzy: I am!**

**Beth: I am!**

**Katie: I am!  
**

**Sadie: I am!**

**Me: Chill, guys! I'm about to leave, so please SHUT UP! I wanna get this chapter done! Review! Favorite! Watch TDA! Keep reading my stories! *Air kisses*  
**


	7. I Long For A Bright! Blue! Skkkyyyy!

**Hey, guys! Another chapter! That was FAST! So, I've got a lot of this story PRETTY MUCH planned out, so it'll be a little boring for some time, then you'll get more into it. So, welcome to the next chapter! Especially for the next episode! It doesn't really feature the aftermath thing, but I wanted a special thing for O-Win or Lose.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDA, TDI, Skulni, Gail Carson Levine's 'Fairest', or any of the characters. I do take a right to this story, although I do not own these.**

**Heather's POV**

All of the guys at the entire school were drooling over me. With this new mirror, I will rule the school. And become the villain. But, the people here are so easy to manipulate* that it's almost not fun. Almost. Only five guys **weren't **ogling over me. Tyler, Owen, Geoff, Trent, and Duncan. I started with Tyler. He's in my group, so I'd just have to flirt with him a little. I want all the boys here in my grip, so I can rule the school. "Hey, Tyler." I said in a flirty tone, walking towards him. "Oh, hi Heather." He said, ignoring me, basically. He seemed to be staring at the dumb bimbo, Lindsiot. I swear, her brain power went down from her head to her chest. "So… what's new?" I asked, running a finger under his chin. **(A/N: Sorry guys, I'm the world's worst flirter! I have no idea how Heather, or anyone else for the matter, flirts.) **"Hey, you know Lindsay, right?" He asked me. "Yes, but I think you'd like to know me." I said. Then, before he could react, I kissed him. Nothing back. It felt like I was doing everything. He pulled away as fast as he could.

I considered going to seduce Owen, but decided that it wasn't worth it. I moved onto Geoff, who was with his team, they were modeling their new costumes. "Hey, Geoff." I used one of my many other flirty tones, as he walked out to go and get a drink. "Oh, hey Heather." He said, in the same tone Tyler had used. This is getting so frustrating! "So, Geoff, anyone you… like here?" I asked him sexily. "Uh, heather, are you even supposed to be here?" Geoff asked me in a dumb tone. What an **idiot! **"No, but you want me here, I'm sure." I said. Then, I cupped his cheeks and lowered his face to mine, and kissed him. Again, nothing. He pulled away, too. This is** so boring**! Absouloutly **no **action! Bridgette looked **so **mad.

I guess Trent is up. I walked over towards him. Since none of the others work, I'd have to use a different approach. "Trent…" I said; walking over to him, fake crying. "Yeah, Heather?" He asked me. "Well, Gwen's just being so mean to me. She said really mean stuff about you." I said. He looked awfully sad. It's working! "But… I thought Gwen and I were friends." He said. "She said that you were a cliché and your music sucked. She might thing your music sucks, but I think you're **really talented**." Then, I cupped his face with my hands, and kissed him. This kissing-guys-all-day thing is getting overrated. But, I'll have to deal. I saw Gwen out of the corner of my eye, tearing up. Perfect.

I decided to do the easiest thing last. Duncan should be like taking candy from a baby. He was staring at Courtney's exposed legs, the perv. I waltzed over to him. "Hey, Duncan." I said, flirty, swirling my hair around my finger. "Hey, Heather." He said, looking at me. "It looked like he saw Courtney turn, and couldn't resist checking out her ***. ** (A/N: Another 1****st**** Curse! 5 second dance party!) **"So, Duncan, why do you like Courtney?" He seemed to be ignoring me. "So, I'm guessing you don't like Courtney. Well, I like you." Then I pushed my head so that I was right over his, and kissed him. He pulled me off of himself. Not even **Duncan?!**

**Courtney's POV**

Ugh! That selfish, rude obnoxious pig! He flirts with me _constantly _and them he just goes and kisses _Heather!_ I finally peeled off the uncomfortable shiny dress that _it _had made me wear and laid down on my bed.

_There are those_

_Who find solace_

_In a twisted oak,_

_Who can love,_

_The maggot in a pear._

_But I adore_

_The plum that has no worm,_

_The song that comes out pure,_

_The shine of a polished stone,_

_The chick with the deepest down._

_There are those who love the rain._

_Not I._

_I love the cloudless sky._

_There are those _

_Who long to ease_

_A sick dame's steps,_

_Who ache to trim _

_An old man's beard._

_But I yearn for a golden feather_

_For the greenest leaf,_

_The scent of a sleeping child,_

_The circle of a perfect peach,_

_Some love the rain._

_Not I.  
I love the cloudless sky._

_When you think of me,_

_Remember how I yearned,_

_Remember how I ached._

_Know how I longed _

_To be_

_A bright blue sky._

I thought, humming to the beautiful song, that _I _wanted a bright blue sky. Except with a perfect life, not body. All the sudden, Bridgette and Gwen rushed into my room. "I can't believe he kissed her!" They both yelled in unison, I'm guessing about Heather kissing… the boys. "What do you mean? She kissed _Duncan, _not Trent or Geoff." I explained to them. "But, she kissed Geoff; I saw it with my own eyes!" "But, she kissed Trent; I saw it with my own eyes!" They both said. "She might have kissed them both."

**Me: This turned out okay. That's my fave book! It's so sweet, because of all the characters. It's more of a girl's book, though.**

**Courtney: The next chapter's going to be "FINALLY!" **

**Me: How do you know?**

**Gwen: Because kisses always come after someone is sad.**

**Me: Well, you're pretty close. But, there are going to be 3 PARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bridgette: Then it'll be the third!**

**Me: Stop telling the poor readers!**

**Lindsay: I love the cloudless skkkkyyyy!**

**Heather: I already had to kiss Trent **_**and **_**Duncan, what more do you want from me?!**

**Me: Yeah, Heather, I don't care. Guess what? My aunt said that my story was better than the TV Show!**

**Trent: I hate you.**

**Duncan: I hate you.**

**Geoff: I hate you.**

**Tyler: I strongly dislike you.**

**Me: Give me a break! You will get your kisses; this is part of the entire plan!**

**Justin: There's another party coming up!**

**Me: It's a junior prom, thank you very mu-ch! Now, I really want your review all of you guys, it's what keeps me going, because school is **_**terrible!**_** So, review!**


End file.
